Ketika Naruto Sakit
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Naruto demam! gimana cara Sasuke nurunin demamnya Naruto ya?/SasuNaru/AU/shounen-ai/


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: shounen ai (kalo ini yaoi kasih tau ya, saya agak2 ga tau bedanya siy), ****typo (smoga ga ada), ****ooc (sebisa mungkin enggak, tapi gatau jugak) **

**fict ini khusus buat para author yang baru aja ngadepin UN, yang mau ujian masuk PT, dan buat kalian semua yang rela membaca fict saya ini**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...enjoy...<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~~~KETIKA NARUTO SAKIT~~~**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Berkali-kali mengerjapkannya untuk menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya kamar yang minim. Cahaya minim yang berasal dari garis-garis cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kamar yang ditutup tirai rapat itu tidak cukup membantu untuk Sasuke untuk menyadari sudah pukul berapa sekarang. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping ranjang. Kepada meja kecil di samping ranjang tersebut. Melirik sedikit ke arah jam kamar dengan lampu sendiri itu. Agak kaget juga ternyata si Uchiha ini begitu menyadari sudah pukul delapan pagi. Dan kembali ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah berlawanan dengan tadi. Lebih kaget karena seseorang di sana belum terbangun. Masih terbuai di alam mimpinya sepertinya. Nafasnya yang terdengar kurang teratur itu membuat Sasuke lalu berbaring menyamping menghadap seseorang itu.

Wajah Sasuke berhadapan dengan seseorang itu kini. Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum itu kini sedang memamerkan senyum langkanya. Apa sebab? Dia sedang memperhatikan wajah tertidur orang itu ternyata. Sasuke sudah lama tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini di pagi hari. Wajah yang damai meski nafasnya agak tidak teratur. Kelopak mata yang tertutup yang menyembunyikan sepasang permata sapphire di dalamnya. Hidung mancung yang mengeluarkan dengusan marah jika Sasuke tak menuruti kemauannya. Bibir kemerahan yang akan merengut jika Sasuke menghinanya dengan sebutan usuratonkachi. Dan pipi yang berhias tiga garis di masing-masingnya yang akan memanjang jika si pemilik wajah sedang tersenyum memamerkan senyuman mataharinya. Pipi itu agak merona kini. Sasuke heran. Masa orang tidur bisa merona juga kalau diperhatikan begini. Dan seseorang itu belum juga tersadar ada orang lain yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya memandangi orang itu dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Meski ia masih heran juga kenapa si pemilik rambut blonde itu belum bangun juga. Bukannya dia harus ke kantor hari ini? Bukankah si pemilik rambut blonde itu paling tidak suka terlambat? Yah, walaupun terkadang Sasuke marah juga kalau si blonde itu terburu-buru di pagi hari ketika akan berangkat ke kantor karena takut terlambat. Akibatnya dia sering tidak sarapan di rumah. Dia, sambil menggigit rotinya, pergi begitu saja ke kantor.

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Menyikat gigi dan membasuh muka. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi dilihatnya si blonde masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Sasuke teringat pukul berapa si blonde ini pulang kemarin malam. Hampir tengah malam. Mungkin dia tidak kerja hari ini karena kemarin lembur, batin Sasuke. Maka ditinggalkannya si blonde bergelung dalam selimutnya sementara dia keluar ke dapur bermaksud membuat sarapan. Toh sebentar lagi dia juga harus segera ke kampus karena jadwal mengajarnya hari ini agak pagi.

Bermaksud akan membawakan sarapan ke kamar dan sarapan bersama si blonde, Ia lalu menyeduh biji kopi dan memanggang roti. Sederhana begini saja sudah cukup. Berdua minum kopi di pagi hari sudah lama sekali tidak dilakukan kan. Sejak Naruto bekerja juga, Ia jadi sering pergi terlalu pagi dan pulang agak larut. Baru sebulan Naruto bekerja setelah berhasil lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan diwisuda tepat waktu karena juga orangtuanya sudah mendesaknya untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau Naruto tidak bekerja. Toh Sasuke masih bisa membiayai mereka berdua. Namun si pemilik senyum matahari itu berhasil membujuknya dengan jurus memohonnya yang tak mampu dilawan Sasuke. Dan jadilah sebulan terakhir Naruto sudah bekerja di perusahaan sahabat Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji. Namun sejak sebulan juga kegiatan-kegiatan sederhana mereka seperti sarapan atau makan malam berdua jadi jarang dilakukan. Bahkan akhir minggu yang biasanya dihabiskan menonton dvd film favorit juga tidak pernah lagi karena Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidur. Mengaku kalau jatah tidurnya berkurang dan mau membalas dendam di akhir pekan. Sasuke sih maklum saja. Walau kadang dia kasihan juga melihat si blonde pulang kelelahan hampir tiap hari.

Rotinya sudah meloncat tanda sudah matang. Sasuke lalu mengoleskan selai ke roti panggang yang agak gosong itu. Menatanya di piring putih keramik dan menaruhnya di atas baki. Lalu beralih pada biji kopinya dan melihat ternyata sudah terseduh sempurna. Dituangnya kopi tersebut ke dua cangkir dan diletakkannya di samping piring roti. Sasuke menyempatkan mencuci beberapa tomat yang rencananya akan dibuat jadi jusnya setelah dia sarapan nanti. Meletakkannya saja di sebuah wadah lalu Ia membawa baki berisi sepiring roti panggang dan dua cangkir kopi ke kamar tempat si blonde tadi ditinggalkannya.

Perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dahinya mengernyit menyaksikan si blonde belum bangun juga. Diletakkannya baki-nya di meja samping ranjang di sisi si blonde. Lalu beranjak ke jendela dan menyibakkan tirainya. Segera saja cahaya terang benderang terpapar ke wajah berkulit tan eksotis si blonde yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya itu.

"Nghh…" Erangannya menandakan dia terbagun tak nyaman. Matanya lalu membuka dan sapphire yang tadi tersembunyi itu pun menampakkan cahayanya.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang kemudian duduk di samping si blonde. Menutupi si blonde dari cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela.

"Berisik, Teme. Tutup lagi tirainya." Si blonde itu menutup matanya lagi. Dan tak lupa menarik selimutnya lebih rapat dengan dagunya.

"Kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Hn."

Sasuke heran. Tidak biasanya si berisik ini menjawab singkat begitu saja. Disibakkannya paksa selimut yang melingkupi si blonde itu.

"Kau nanti telat, Dobe. Bangun dan mandi. Sekarang."

"Ngh... Kembalikan selimutnya. Dingin." Si blonde protes namun matanya masih menutup dan dia masih berbaring dengan posisi meringkuk seperti kucing. Sasuke bertambah-tambah herannya. Biasanya si berisik ini akan langsung bangun dan berteriak-teriak. Tapi ini?

Tak sabar, ditariknya tangan si blonde itu. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati hangat yang tak biasa ketika digenggamnya lengan itu.

"Dobe, kau panas sekali." Cecarnya dan tangannya tak jadi menarik si blonde agar bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tidak." Jawab si blonde perlahan.

"Kau sakit? Kita ke Shikamaru, oke" Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Naruto lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya butuh tidur." Jawab Naruto masih menutup kelopak matanya. Sasuke tak sabar lalu mendekat kepada Naruto. Naruto yang kaget merasakan Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berada di atasnya saja membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme?" Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Lalu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Naruto lalu menutup matanya pasrah. Ia sedang tidak ada tenaga untuk melawan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naruto. Naruto lalu membuka matanya dan menemukan cahaya onyx itu menyorot khawatir.

"Kau demam. Kita ke Shikamaru. Sekarang." Tegas Sasuke kemudian. Dan Naruto tidak mampu membantah.

.

.

"Bisa matikan AC-nya?" Pinta Naruto pada pria stoic yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya. Setelah dibalas anggukan ia lalu mematikan AC mobil yang dari tadi menambah dingin suhu luar tubuhnya. Ia sendiri juga heran kenapa bisa sakit begini. Bikin repot saja. Sasuke jadi membatalkan jadwal mengajarnya dan dia sendiri jadi tidak pergi ke kantor. Dirapatkannya jaket tebalnya. Ia jadi segan pada Neji yang berbaik hati memberikannya pekerjaan di perusahaannya karena dia sahabat Sasuke. Kalau begini dia jadi seperti tidak tau terima kasih. Sudah diberi pekerjaan malah membolos. Tapi kata Sasuke tadi dia sudah menelpon Neji dan memberitahukan keadaannya. Neji malah berbaik hati mengijinkannya tak masuk. Ia semakin tak enak hati. Ia merapatkan jaketnya lagi.

Mata Naruto tetap terpejam. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ia merasa baik-baik saja kemarin. Oke dia mengaku. Kemarin memang dia agak larut pulang karena singgah di warung ramen Ichiraku sebentar, hanya sebentar. Makan bermangkok-mangkok ramen seperti biasa. Minum jus jeruk bergelas-gelas seperti biasa. Ah, tidak biasa juga sih. Dia minum bergelas-gelas jus jeruk dingin, dengan batu es yang banyak. Karena ramennya pedas sekali. Lalu terkena hujan gerimis, hanya gerimis saja kok, agak deras sedikit sih, ketika berlari-lari mengejar bus terakhir untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dan sesampainya di apartemen dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman jika tidak mandi sebelum kemudian tidur. Memilih berendam dia malah tertidur di bak mandi, sepertinya. Karena tau-tau pagi hari sudah ada di ranjang saja. Dibangunkan dengan cahaya matahari yang menyengat.

"Ayo turun, Dobe. Kita sudah sampai." Ajak Sasuke dan Naruto membuka matanya mengikuti Sasuke turun dari mobil. Dirapatkannya lagi jaketnya sambil berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

Klinik Shikamaru agak berbeda denag ketika terakhir kali dia kesini diundang pada acara peresmian klinik ini pertama kali. Catnya yang dulu putih sekarang sudah agak berwarna cream. Dan seekor anjing besar berbulu putih menyalak riang dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya jinak menyambut Naruto dan Sasuke. Shikamaru sahabat Sasuke yang seorang dokter dan baru membuka klinik sendiri setelah keluar dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit umum. Merasa bosan dengan pekerjaan yang monoton, katanya. Dan Naruto tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya seseorang yang pemalas seperti Shikamaru menjadi dokter umum begini. Mengingat kalau dia bertamu ke apartemen, orang itu selalu tidur. Numpang tidur adalah alasan kunjungannya setiap kali datang. Dan melihat kebiasaannya ini, sepertinya Shikamaru membuka klinik supaya dia bisa tidur lebih sering, secara pasiennya akan lebih sedikit daripada di rumah sakit.

"Sejak kapan kau punya anjing?" Tanya Sasuke pada si dokter ketika mereka tiba di ruangan prakteknya. Ruangan sederhana dengan meja konsultasi, sebuah ranjang periksa dilengkapi tirai penutup. Sebuah laptop terletak di atas meja konsultasi itu. Dan Sasuke lalu mendudukkan diri diikuti Naruto yang wajahnya semakin memerah. Hangat. Suhu tubuhnya tidak biasa sih. Ditopangnya dagunya dengan sikunya yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Matanya terpejam lagi.

"Mendokusai. Kiba menitipkannya setiap hari di sini. Jadi siapa yang sakit?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Ujar Sasuke melirik pada Naruto yang terpejam sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Naruto?" Alis Shikamaru terangkat memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Begitulah." Dan Shikamaru segera mengambil stetoskop-nya bermaksud memeriksa Naruto. Ia mengambil juga thermometer dan tak lupa menyiapkan jarum suntik apabila diperlukan.

"Apa di luar ada kopi? Aku belum sarapan." Sela Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Dibalas dengusan oleh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke beranjak juga keluar ruang praktek itu. Bermaksud minum secangkir kopi karena tadi kopinya, yang sekarang mungkin sudah dingin, tak jadi diminumnya karena buru-buru mau kemari.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menghirup pelan kopi hangatnya sambil duduk di bangku tunggu di luar ruang praktek ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruang praktek Shikamaru menjeblak terbuka keras. Naruto keluar dari sana. Wajahnya masih merah. Nafasnya memburu cepat. Pandangannya panik. Dan jemarinya bergetar. Sasuke heran melihat paras Naruto yang aneh itu.

"Teme. Ayo pulang." Ujarnya kemudian sembari menarik lengan Sasuke. Jemarinya yang hangat itu menggenggam erat lengan putih Sasuke. Dia berjalan cepat-cepat seolah menghindari sesuatu. Menghiraukan wajah penuh tanya Sasuke yang bahkan belum menghabiskan kopinya hingga tadi buru-buru diletakkan di kursi samping tampat duduknya begitu saja.

"Oy! Sasuke hentikan dia!" Shikamaru yang kemudian menyusul keluar dari ruang prakteknya dengan wajah frustasi dan jas dokternya yang sudah acak-acakan menambah kadar keheranan di wajah Sasuke. Serta merta dihentikannya langkahnya. Berusaha meminta penjelasan dari kedua orang itu. Namun Naruto masih saja menarik tangannya dan tidak melepaskannya juga tidak mau menoleh ke belakang.

"Teme! Ayo!" Naruto mendesak lagi sambil menoleh pada Sasuke. Raut cemas terpancar jelas dari wajah Naruto.

"Tidak! Ada apa ini? Dobe, sebentar. Kau kenapa sih?" Sasuke mengacuhkan genggaman tangan Naruto dan malah menghentikan langkah mereka. Mau tidak mau Naruto berhenti juga.

"Kalau gitu aku pulang sendiri." Naruto merengut lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat-cepat. Namun sebelum jauh Sasuke menarik lengannya yang terbungkus jaket tebal itu hingga Naruto berbalik lagi dan tak jadi pergi. Nafasnya makin memburu ditambah dia terbatuk-batuk pula.

"Dobe! Kau kenapa sih?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tanda herannya yang bertambah-tambah. Naruto tidak menjawab. Masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Ah. Terimakasih sudah menghentikannya." Ujar Shikamaru yang sudah berada di dekat mereka. Naruto seketika berjengit ketika melihat Shikamaru yang mendekat. Ketika dia akan berbicara malah batuk lagi yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada kedua orang itu. Akhirnya Shikamaru menghela nafas dan menjawab raut penasaran sahabatnya itu,

"Percaya atau tidak tapi Naruto tidak mau…"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak parah kan. Aku mau minum obat saja!" Potong Naruto cepat sehingga nafasnya semakin memburu dan akhirnya terbatuk-batuk .

"Dobe! Kau diam dulu! Jelaskan Shika, ada apa sih?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan memilih memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke.

"Mendokusai-na. Naruto tidak mau disuntik."

"A-Apa?" Wajah stoic plus keheranan Sasuke berganti ekspresi menjadi ekspresi heran seperti melihat suatu keganjilan.

"Begitulah." Shikamaru memasukkan tangannya ke saku jas putih dokternya. Sementara Sasuke sudah kembali memasang tampang stoic-nya dan menghela nafas.

"Padahal panasnya tinggi sekali. Dan menurut keinginannya yang ingin segera kerja besok maka dia harus sembuh cepat kan. Satu-satunya cara adalah, yah, menginjeksikan obatnya langsung ke saluran darah. Kau setuju denganku kan, Sas?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dan mencoba mencari mata sapphire si blonde namun si blonde tampaknya masih enggan menatapnya.

"Tapi Naruto tidak mau. Dan, begitulah." Shikamaru menghela nafasnya.

"Aku bisa sembuh kalau hanya minum obat saja kok." Tukas Naruto bernada kesal sambil merapatkan jaketnya dengan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Lalu kenapa jasmu acak-acakan begitu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru, menghiraukan Naruto sepertinya.

"Hn?" Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya. "Ya Tuhan. Sasuke! Jangan bilang kau cemburu." Shikamaru menyeringai jahil. Naruto masih terbatuk-batuk .

"Hentikan itu. Jelaskan saja." Jawab Sasuke gusar.

"Mendokusai. Tadi Naruto mendorongku karena dia mau kabur tak mau disuntik." Shikamaru melirik pada Naruto yang mendelik kesal padanya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Tak menyangka akan seberat ini menghadapi Naruto yang sedang sakit. Disuntik saja tidak mau, huh? Laki-laki apa itu? Tapi Sasuke paham, mungkin Naruto sedang ingin manja? Orang sakit selalu seperti itu kan. Lucu sekali Sasuke. Dan kau harus segera menyelesaikan ini, batinnya kemudian.

"Shika, bisa bicara sebentar. Di ruanganmu mungkin?" Ujar Sasuke kemudian pada Shikamaru. Kedua orang lain di sana, Naruto dan tentu saja yang diajak bicara, Shikamaru memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Oh? Oke." Shikamaru lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya diikuti Sasuke, yang menyempatkan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kau tunggu di sini dulu, Dobe." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti namun menurut saja dan mendudukkan diri di kursi tunggu.

.

.

"Lepaskan bajumu, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke dingin ditambah tampang stoic-nya dan suara rendahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak paham. Dan tubuhnya bereaksi untuk mundur ketika Sasuke mendekat padanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Atau kau mau kubantu?" Suara Sasuke yang dingin dan tatapannya yang segelap malam tak bisa diterjemahkan Naruto pada suatu maksud yang nyata. Naruto hanya mundur saja mengikuti instingnya bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak main-main dan ingin menyerangnya. Gila apa? Mereka bahkan tidak di kamar mereka. Mereka masih di kamar periksa Shikamaru. Dan si dokter pemalas itu entah kemana tadi ketika mereka akhirnya masuk lagi ke ruang periksa miliknya itu. Bagaimana kalu tiba-tiba dia datang dan melihat ini?

"Ja-Jangan main-main, Teme." Jawab Naruto gugup melihat tatapan mata onyx yang kelam itu.

"Aku sedang tidak main-main. Kau mau segera sembuh kan?" Jawab Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah melingkarkan saja tangannya di pinggul Naruto.

"I-Iya, tap-tapi bukan begini, kau, kau mau apa sih?" Naruto berusaha melepaskan jerat Sasuke namun tubuhnya yang sedang lemah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Bahkan dia tak bisa protes ketika Sasuke membuka jaketnya. Dilanjutkan dengan melepas kaos oranyenya. Dia menggigil padahal suhu tubuhnya cukup tinggi. Sasuke lalu membuka kaosnya sendiri. Lalu memeluk lagi Naruto dengan erat.

"Kata ibuku, ketika aku demam waktu kecil dulu, dia menurunkan suhu tubuhku dengan cara seperti ini." Bisik Sasuke di telinga, tepatnya di bawah telinga Naruto.

"Nghh..cara apaan? Kau kenapa sih? Lhhepas, Teme!" Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan diri namun pelukan Sasuke semakin erat saja. Tak dapat membantah, Naruto merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hangat dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau panas sekali, Dobe. Bagi panasmu padaku." Sasuke terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Lalu Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto lembut. Naruto kaget namun menutup matanya juga dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Ciuman itu tak diteruskan Sasuke menjadi lebih panas. Sasuke masih sadar tempat sih.

"Oke cukup!" Seseorang menyela mereka dan kedua wajah itu pun menjauh seketika. Shikamaru berada di sana sambil memegang jarum suntiknya.

"Sudah?" Sasuke yang masih melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto menoleh pada si dokter.

"Beres, Uchiha-san." Jawab Shikamaru percaya diri. Naruto dengan tampang polos(atau bodoh?)nya mematung di antara mereka berdua yang senyum-senyum tipis penuh arti. Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan lengan mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih kalau begitu. Kami boleh pulang?" Sasuke lalu memakai kaosnya lagi begitu juga Naruto, yang masih memasang tampang penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya. Eh, resepnya. Sebentar kutuliskan."

.

.

"Cepat sembuh, Naruto." Shikamaru dan si anjing putih mengantar Sasuke dan Naruto keluar klinik. Karena masih pagi jadi pasien Shikamaru baru Naruto seorang. Sasuke melambai pada Shikamaru lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti Naruto. Mobil itu lalu melaju perlahan meninggalkan klinik Shikamaru.

"Tadi itu apa maksudnya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto kemudian, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab malah senyum-senyum penuh misteri.

"Kau tidak sadar?" Sasuke bertanya balik tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalan di depannya. Ya iyalah, dia sedang mengemudi.

"Sadar apa?" Naruto makin penasaran sehingga dahinya berkerut.

"Dasar. Sekali dobe ya tetap dobe." Jawab Sasuke sembari mendengus menahan tawanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dobe, Teme!" Bantah Naruto yang mulai kesal.

"Tidak, sebelum kau berhenti memanggilku teme, Usoratonkachi." Ucap Sasuke sinis sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah Naruto.

"Gaahh..Jelaskan saja tadi itu apa!" Naruto berteriak, mulai frustasi sepertinya dia.

"Tidak mau." Balas Sasuke cuek.

"TEMEEE…!"

"Oke oke. Kau ini, sakit sakit tetap berisik."

"Huh." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat lengannya di dadanya.

"Kau tidak sadar Shika menyuntikmu?" Ujar Sasuke datar. Naruto sepertinya sedang mencerna informasi yang baru saja masuk lewat indera dengarnya itu. Lama kemudian,

"HAH? APPAAHH?" Naruto histeris tiba-tiba. Sasuke sampai berpikir apakah dia perlu periksa ke dokter THT.

"Dobe! Berisik!" Sungut Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto pelan.

"Kapan itu terjadi? Apakah waktu kita…?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Astaga..!" Naruto mendesis pelan. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang tersandar di kisi kaca jendela mobil. Naruto lalu terdiam. Wajahnya yang tadi sudah tidak memerah lagi sekarang memperlihatkan rona tipis di kedua pipinya. Naruto memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Sasuke meliriknya.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti mengantuk."

"Apa ada obat tidurnya juga?" Jawab Naruto pelan sambil melirik ke pria stoic yang sedang menyetir itu.

"Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat pada Naruto. Tak lama kemudian ketika Sasuke melihat pada Naruto lagi didapatinya si blonde itu sudah mendengkur pelan dan tenang. Dielusnya rambut si blonde dengan lembut sembari menyunggingkan senyuman sayang pada pria yang sedang tertidur damai itu.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.<p>

gaahhh…..selesai juga! ga bakat bkin scene kissu saya *pundung*

dan saya seprtinya krisis identitas, apakah saya fujoshi juga?

oh iya itu Sasuke cara nurunin demamnya Naruto berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya loh, waktu saya kecil siy. jadi pas saya demam en panasnya tinggi gitu, mama sama aku pelukan sambil, err, kayak SasuNaru di fict lah, dan panas badan saya akan pindah ke mama. ostosmastis suhu tubuh saya juga jadi turun. gitu dehh...

anyway, tengkyu pisan buat yang udah baca fict saya ini yaaaaaaaa...*bow*

.

.

so, mind to review, reader-san…^^v


End file.
